


Practice makes perfect

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Tony teach Changmin how to move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For my tonyshinki anons on tumblr

“Alright guys, that’s a wrap!”

Changmin collapses the second Tony calls an end to the day. He lies down spread-eagle on the practice room floor and feels more than hears the groans and mutters of their dancers as they grab their things. 

They’ve been practicing their comeback for about 8 hours straight, Tony’s tirelessness matched only by Yunho’s, who insisted they keep going until they had it perfect. Changmin is sure at least two of their dancers will be handing in their resignations tomorrow and citing insane slave drivers as the cause.

The room clears out quickly, nobody having the energy to hang around and chat. Changmin tries to convince himself to move, to get up and go home to a hot shower and his lovely soft bed, but the hardwood floor of their practice room is proving surprisingly comfortable.

 _Okay. Okay. On the count of 3. 1. . .2. . ._

A pair of hands curl under his armpits and lift him up into someone’s lap. He immediately knows it’s Yunho from the shape of the body pressed against him and sighs, leaning back into his embrace.

Yunho’s nose nudges his cheek. “Okay?” he asks softly.

“Everything hurts,” Changmin groans.

Yunho chuckles and massages his hip, still sore from when Changmin had slipped and banged it on the floor some five hours ago.

Soft lips brush his cheek and Changmin stills. He opens his eyes and glances around the room – Tony is the only one still left, his back to them as he does something at the door. 

Yunho’s hand slips under his shirt and up, caressing the flat plane of his stomach, and Changmin bites his lip.

“Hyung,” he whispers. “What are you doing?”

Yunho doesn’t reply, simply kisses his cheek again before nuzzling lower and pressing wet butterfly kisses along his neck. Changmin shifts, then gasps as Yunho’s teeth sink into his neck and nibble softly. 

“Hyung,” he hisses, more urgently this time. “Why are you – Tony’s still here – ” Tony’s still there and Yunho’s touching him and kissing him, doesn’t he have any sense of self-preservation? 

Yunho finishes sucking a hickey onto his neck before raising his head. “Relax, he knows.”

“He – ” Changmin stutters out into a moan, because at that point Yunho’s questing hands find his nipples and twist them between his fingers. 

It gets Tony’s attention. He looks around, but instead of the shock and disgust Changmin is anticipating he merely smirks and slinks over to them, all casual dancers’ grace. He settles between Changmin’s spread legs.

“Wow you were right, he’s really sensitive there,” Tony comments. Changmin gives him a dazed look, then jerks as Yunho rubs his nipples to stiff peaks. A low moan slides into the air, immediately after which Changmin flushes. Tony laughs.

“Cute,” he says.

“T-Tony hyung – ” Changmin starts.

“Don’t worry baby,” Yunho says against his cheek. “I know we worked you hard today so let us take care of you now.” He lowers his voice, pressing a kiss to the curve of Changmin’s ear. “Tony wants to help take care of you.”

Changmin turns his head and looks at him with wide eyes. They’ve never done it like that before – but he trusts Yunho, completely, and they both really like Tony. Like him a little too much, if the knowing looks Tony and Yunho exchange are anything to go by. 

“I – okay,” he breathes.

His consent jerks the other two into action. They tug his shirt up and off, and Tony makes a pleased sound as he slides a hand up Changmin’s chest. Their eyes meet and heat shivers through Changmin. Tony leans closer, but he doesn’t kiss him – instead he buries his face in Changmin’s neck and bites at it, soft and sweet, and Changmin melts a little. A hand cups his jaw and turns his face, and then Yunho’s lips are crashing down on his and Changmin arches up. His mouth opens on a moan and Yunho licks into it, kissing him fierce and breathless until Changmin is a panting mess in his arms. 

They draw apart when Tony puts his hands on Changmin’s sweatpants and drags them off along with his underwear. Changmin lifts his hips, then hisses as the cold wood of the practice room floor meets his ass. He pulls back just long enough for Yunho to yank his own shirt off before pressing back against him, Yunho’s chest soft and familiar against his back. 

Tony is watching them with dark eyes. Yunho grins and wraps an arm around Changmin’s waist. “Want to give us some more orders? You’re pretty good at that.”

Tony laughs, then lifts his chin. “Stroke him,” he says. “Get him hard.”

Yunho wraps a hand around him and Changmin moans, arching back against him as he strokes. He can feel Yunho’s erection nudging the small of his back and grinds against it, drawing a strangled groan out of the other man. His thumb swipes the head of Changmin’s cock, gathering precome, and Changmin gasps.

“Hyung,” he moans, but his eyes are fixed in front of him, where Tony is casually stripping out of his sweaty practice clothes. He’s shorter than them but _so_ well-built, all muscles and sinewy grace. His cock curves up towards his stomach, already hard, and Changmin stares at it and licks his lips. Tony grins.

“Do you want to?” he asks, and Changmin nods eagerly. He scrambles out of Yunho’s arms and to his knees in front of Tony, nuzzling his hip briefly before wrapping a hand around him and licking up the underside of his erection. He hears a soft groan above him, and then elegant fingers slide into his hair and guide his mouth to Tony’s cock. He sucks on the head and keens low in his throat.

Changmin doesn’t care how much of a slut it makes him; he loves sucking cock, loves the taste and feel and heat of it, and Tony doesn’t disappoint. He sinks lower, tries to get as much of it into his mouth as he can, and hears a choked gasp above him.

“God you’re good at that,” Tony manages, and Changmin rewards him by moaning around his length. He bobs his head, almost pulling off before sinking down his length again and knows it’s driving the other man crazy, if the fingers clenching in his hair are anything to go by. Tony’s hips work, making little thrusts into mouth, but for the most part he’s admirably controlled, and after a few minutes he pulls Changmin’s head back and pants down at him.

“I’m going to come if you keep that up,” he says.

“I thought that was the point,” Changmin smirks up at him, all sin and mischief, and Tony looks like he doesn't know whether to laugh or hit him.

“Not yet,” he says, and lets Changmin go. 

Changmin looks around, immediately searching for Yunho, and finds him naked and palming himself as he watches them. Changmin crawls over to him and nuzzles his face into his balls, licking and sucking them the way he knows Yunho likes, eager whimpers spilling past his lips as he gets his mouth on Yunho’s dick and stuffs it down his throat. Yunho groans, his hips snapping up, and Changmin almost chokes before forcing past his gag reflex.

Distantly, he hears Tony say, “God Yunho you didn’t tell me how needy he is – ”

“You have – no idea – ” Yunho pants, then sinks a hand in Changmin’s hair and pulls him off with regret. “Spread your legs baby,” he says, crouching down in front of him. Changmin obeys, his sore muscles protesting, and feels Tony behind him. 

Warm hands spread his ass, kneading the cheeks, and then two slicked fingers press into him and Changmin groans loudly. Somewhere in the background he hears music start to play, the bass-heavy thrum of Before U Go filling the room and he realises Tony put the music on to mask their sounds.

“Ride my fingers,” Tony breathes in his ear. His free hand palms Changmin’s hips. “Move your hips like I taught you.”

Changmin whimpers and lifts up, eyes dark and mouth trembling as Yunho goes back to peppering his throat with kisses. He tugs Changmin’s legs around his waist and Changmin goes sprawling between them, desperately fucking himself on Tony’s fingers.

“To the beat,” Tony commands, and Changmin takes a deep breath, lets the thump of the music wrap around him. Tony adds more lube and then a third finger and he jerks, hips working, mouth parted around helpless whimpers.

“That’s it,” Tony praises. “You’re doing well Changminnie.”

“I-I’m not really – ” Changmin stutters.

“You are,” Yunho kisses his cheek. “There’s a dancer in you.”

“A porn star, more like,” Tony snorts, and twists his fingers. Changmin cries out as he grazes against his prostate. “It’s like he learnt to dance from strippers.”

“He learnt to dance from me,” Yunho says, sounding offended.

“That explains it,” Tony grins, and laughs when Yunho punches his shoulder.

“If you two – are quite done chatting,” Changmin grunts. “I’d really like to be fucked soon.”

“Pushy pushy,” Tony tuts, and pulls his fingers out. Changmin gasps, left feeling empty, and rubs up against Yunho.

“Hyung,” he whines and Yunho kisses him, wet and open-mouthed. He spreads Changmin’s legs wider and lifts him up and back into Tony’s lap. Changmin feels the initial push, and then Tony slides into him slow and careful and he arches back with a groan. 

“Okay?” Tony asks.

“Yes, yes – please – ” Changmin cuts off with a gasp as Tony’s hips snap up, fucking into him slow and easy. He finds a rhythm quickly and Changmin tries to keep up, his lips finding Yunho’s again and kissing him in an attempt to muffle his whimpers. 

“Keep to the – rhythm – Changminnie,” Tony pants, and Changmin almost sobs.

“I can’t – ” he moans, arousal running electric through him. Tony hits his sweet spot and he cries out. Yunho leans over him, the scent of him overwhelming, and Changmin wraps a hand around his cock and drags him closer. 

“You too,” he pants. “Come on – ”

Yunho’s eyes darken. “Are you – ”

“Fill me up hyung,” Changmin moans, and Yunho almost breaks. He upends practically the whole bottle of lube, slicking himself up good before starting to push in alongside Tony.

Changmin screams. His head goes back, the burn and stretch of it almost too much as they both fuck him. They find a rhythm almost instantly, dancers’ hips working, and Changmin sobs between them. His head fills with white noise; he’s so full, and they keep pounding against his prostate until he thinks he’ll go mad. His thighs tremble, chest heaving and sweat streaking his body. 

Tony murmurs praise and moans into his ear and Yunho kisses him and kisses and kisses him until Changmin comes with a sudden cry, without even being touched. They both gasp as he clenches down on them, trembling and breathless, and moments later he hears Tony swear softly and shudder to completion. Wet heat fills him and Changmin groans, head lolling on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Oh – oh Changmin,” Tony gasps before stilling. He slips out and lifts Changmin into Yunho’s lap, who is still rock hard and buried deep inside him.

Changmin sobs as Yunho fucks him, slow and easy in the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“Okay baby?” Yunho asks, and Changmin can only make helpless sounds in response. He clenches down, tightening around Yunho’s length, and Yunho moans. He pushes Changmin onto his back, pulls his hips up and _fucks_ , hard and merciless as Changmin keens and scrabbles against the floor.

“Hyung!” he cries out, and it’s this that finally pushes Yunho over the edge. He comes with a strangled moan, hips stuttering to a halt as he buries himself inside Changmin and fills him with cum.

Changmin gasps and doesn’t care that there are tears on his cheek and spit on his chin. Dazedly, he feels Yunho pull out of him, and then the slow slide of his and Tony’s cum leaking down his thighs. Someone kisses his cheek.

“Good practice,” is the last thing Changmin hears before he closes his eyes.


End file.
